Nightmare Madoka
In the Creepypasta realm, Nightmare Madoka is a nightmarish Version of Madoka who tortures Innocent Witches & Was Killed by the Original Madoka Kaname. However, she survived as a spirit, and made a deal with Zalgo. In exchange for power, she would kill the living in their dreams and Zalgo would channel his souls - and her first victims would be those who survived her rampages in the past. Tier: 6-C, 5-C when using Doppel. | Unknown | 2-A Name: Madoka Krueger, the Queen of Nightmares Origin: Creepypasta Age: Ageless Gender: Female Classification: Dream Demon Powers and Abilities: Magic, Reality Warping, Biological Manipulation (Ruby created new forms of demons using the Necronomicon), Earth Manipulation (Other users of the Necronomicon have used it to open up sinkholes on a continental, potentially even global scale), Ice Manipulation (Froze Jason solid), Limited Mind Manipulation (Can control demons), Size Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can harm and absorb souls), Technology Manipulation (Controlled and acted through a robot), Weather Manipulation, BFR, Duplication (Split into multiple copies of herself, and duplicated Luna Williams), Necromancy (Can raise the dead in the thousands, raised Marshall's past victims from the dead, and can control the undead), Portal Creation, Power Nullification (Ruby was able to nullify Baal's abilities), Resurrection, Sealing (Can seal demons, spirits, and various other beings, possibly even gods, within its passages), Summoning (Can summon demons and the dead), Time Travel (Can create "time vortexes" and send other people to different points in time), Transmutation, among many other powers (Has thousands of other unexplored passages, known to only Ruby, and possibly Raymond Knowby, and Madoka ultimately fused with it), and possibly all previous powers (Madoka used the Necronomicon to turn herself into a "waking nightmare", and may retain all of his previous powers after fusing with the Necronomicon Attack Potency: Island level (With the use of Magical Squall, called Puruwia★Magica in Magia Record, Madoka parted a cloud with a massive kinetic energy output.), Moon level as Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen (Her Doppel can level the Earth and then reduce it all to dust.) | Unknown (Madoka grows exponentially stronger after each reset, thus her final timeline self 100 resets should be far stronger than her fifth timeline self, who should be comparable to fourth timeline Kriemhild Gretchen) | Multiverse level+ (Destroyed the concept of witches in every universe before ascending to a higher level of existence to become a conceptual entity. Her multiverse was later confirmed to contain infinite universes in Puella Magi Homura Tamura. The Law of Cycles encompasses the infinite multiverse as well as the nonexistent multiverse beyond it. Has shown to be on par with Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be at least on par with her third timeline counterpart is her third timeline counterpart., becomes faster as Doppel Kriemhild.) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Far above all the other magical girls in the series. Madoka becomes faster after each reset) | Omnipresent (Exists as a concept throughout the entire Puella Magi multiverse. Can also manifest outside the timelines and in the nonexistent multiverse) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Island Class | Unknown | Multiversal+ Durability: At most Island level, Moon level as Doppel Kriemhild. Higher for her Soul Gem (Soul Gems tend to be the most durable part of a magical girl, as their purpose is to provide a safe, compact 'body' for magical girls according to Kyubey.) | Unknown | Multiverse level+ (Existing as an abstract concept makes killing her very difficult without a high level of Concept Manipulation.) Stamina: At least Superhuman (Rated as a 5.5 in stamina, making her immensely superior to Sayaka Miki.) Transformation into a Doppel Witch resets the corruption on the Soul Gem, restoring their stamina. | Practically limitless, due to being leagues above all the other magical girls. | Likely limitless as a Goddess Range: Several thousands of kilometers. The soul gem can only possess the magical girl's body up to 100 meters away. Several kilometers with Extrasensory Perception (All magical girls can detect the usage of magic and the existence of curses from within their cities, sometimes even outside their own city) Planetary once she becomes a Doppel Witch. | Planetary, the manga incarnation has Multiversal+ range (Saved the magical girls of all timelines and worlds before transforming into Ultimate Madoka) | At least Multiversal+ (Able to affect both the infinite multiverse and the nonexistent multiverse where she constantly fights Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen), seemingly Higher with Pink Kyubeys and Pink Feathers. Standard Equipment: A Staff that can behave as a bow. A badminton racket. Intelligence: At least Average as a Magical Girl, possibly Above Average (Despite being looked upon as the most naive of the magical girls, she was smart enough to avoid making a wish and made a complex wish while understanding its complications), Doppel Witches generally have a mind of their own in addition to their 'Masters', however it is usually equal to their magical girl form albeit more violent and bordering on the morally gray. | Nigh-Omniscience as a Goddess (Her omnipresence allows her to see all timelines past, present, and future as well as shown to have awareness of all timelines, she can even see timelines that no longer exist and have yet to come to pass). Weaknesses: Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately. As a Doppel Witch, Madoka is actually asleep with the witch itself in full control.